Just Simply Cleaning
by loverofallanime101
Summary: Kagome simply loves to clean so she became inuyasha's and kikyo's maid on the weekends. She would do it full time but she already has another job that she has to keep a secret.
1. Kagome's Secret

"Umm…Mr. Takahashi..please wake up"

Kagome was standing right next to Inuyasha's bed, trying to wake him up. He was still sleeping peacefully as his head rested on his pillow and his body curled up like a little baby. Kagome took a deep sigh. She remembered a few weeks ago that Inuyasha had said that he had a breakfast meeting with an very important client. Even though Inuyasha was talking on the phone with someone else about the meeting, Kagome remembered him mentioning about it. Kagome has a very good memory, so once she hears or reads something, she doesn't forget quite easily. And without a doubt, today was the day. Kagome went on the bed and shook Inuyasha really hard.

"Mr. Takahashi, please wake up!" Kagome said less frivolous

His sleepy eyes started to open. Inuyasha yawned, "What time is it?"

"it's 9 am"

Inuyasha eyes shot up "shit!"

Inuyasha dashed out of bed and went straight to the his closet. "Damn it!, I was supposed to be somewhere half and hour ago!"

Kagome couldn't help but giggle at her fib. The time was actually 7:45am. If she had to told him the truth then he would have more than enough time to get ready and ended up having to small talk with Inuyasha. It's not like Kagome hated talking with Inuyasha, it's just makes her uncomfortable. Sometimes she notices him staring at her and when he's not, he usually asks her out to lunch or dinner. Kagome always refused, it's already bad enough that his wife accuses of them with infidelity whenever they're alone.

Kagome took another deep sigh. She wasn't a fool; she knew what Inuyasha's feelings were of her. And yet she always blows them off as if she never notices them in the first place. As charming as Inuyasha is, Kagome only sees him as a friend. It's not because of the crazy things his wife accusing them of doing but because she honestly doesn't believe in love. Kagome never took dating any guy seriously. She never felt attached them even though many have for her. All of the guys she dated wanted to be her prince charming but she never believed in fairy tales. In fact, she hates them. Kagome has always thought if anyone was going to be her prince charming it was going to be herself. Her mother was proof of Kagomes beliefs; she was married four times and her current marriage isn't a "happily ever after"

Inuyasha rushed out of his closet with wearing a black suit with a white shirt but no tie, while carrying a white envelope in his hand.

"Here, it's your pay for last week and I also included this week as well" Inuyasha gave the envelope to Kagome

"Thank You" Kagome gave him a meek smile.

"I like your dress, you look cute," Inuyasha had a slight smug on his face.

"aren't you in a hurry, Mr. Takahashi"

"Are you tryining to get rid of me?"Inuyasha chuckled, "Alright I'm off then, I left of list of things you have to do before Sunday and could you pick up my dry cleaning for me?"

"Of Course, ," she said

Before closing the door inuyasha made a small but not threating growl.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me inuyasha!" Inuyasha was seriously annoyed. Ever since he met kagome, not once has she said his name. At first he thought it was cute but now it just makes him more irritable the more she refuses to say his name.

Even though it would annoy Inuyasha even more, Kagome says what she always say when he ask her to say his name, " I'll say it next time, I promise" with a fake smile.

Inuyasha rolled his then eyes slammed the door. Kagome would always say that phrase but never actually does it. It sort of became a thing of theirs. If it was one thing inuyasha hated about kagome it was when she promised to do something and she doesn't do it.

Kagome took the envelope and put it in her purse. For the first time today Kagome gave an actual genuine smile. She was finally alone and was about to do what she loved to do most; cleaning. Even though it seems like a chore for most people, Kagome enjoyed doing it. In her own way, it was a way to vent when she was stressed. Owning a multibillion dollar company and trying to keep it a secret from everyone isn't quite helping her stress load. Kagome found the list Inuyasha had motioned and began to the first thing she needed to do.


	2. Inuyasha's Secret

"You have got to be kidding me"

When Inuyasha pulled up at the abandon warehouse, He immediately notices that no one is there. Then that's when he checked his watch. It was 8:15am, He was 15 minutes early. He, was of course, pissed. All that rushing was unnecessary and he could have taken his time. Inuyasha took a deep breath. _Why did Kagome lie? _He has to admit, even though Kagome has been working for him for little over six months now, he knows nothing about her. She's a complete mystery. The only thing he knows about her really is that she's poor. She never said that she was poor but she didn't have to. Inuyasha dropped Kagome off at her apartment many times. The apartment was old and looked very unsafe. Even the neighborhood she lived in was completely terrible. Crimes happened everyday in those parts of the town. It made Inuyasha uneasy thinking about Kagome being in danger. He opted to pay Kagome another apartment and also to pay rent until she was stable enough to be on her own. But, of course, she refused, as always.

Inuyasha took a deep breath. He was still siting down in his car at the warehouse. It was weird. Whenever he was alone, all he could do was think about Kagome. It became his own strange little habit. He knows it wrong to think of other women like this because he's married but he couldn't help it. Kagome was different. And every part of him wanted to know more about her. Sooner or later he will get her talking. When he gets home after the meeting, he has certain plans to achieve his goal. Inuyasha smirked at the idea, It was going to be an interesting day.

Finally, two black range rovers pulled up onto the other side of the warehouse facing Inuyasha. Inuyasha got out his car and lean on his hood. A bunch of middle aged men got of the both cars with heavy machinery weapons. Then a tall man with long jet black hair and Ivory skin got of the car.

"I see you're actually on time this time" he said.

Inuyasha scoffed at the man. "Whenever am I not."

"oh I could think of a couple of occasions " The man said as he pulled out a cigarette.

"enough small talk-"

The man interrupted Inuyasha "I like you Inuyasha, That's why your in charge of the Tokyo district of my cartel. Well that and because of out all my men if there's anyone who wouldn't disappoint me, it would be you…But just to be clear, even though I like you, never tell me what to do understand? You work for me, not the other way around."

The man looked dead into Inuyasha eyes. He was serious and Inuyasha knew it. With the position Inuyasha's in, he had no choice but to shut up. Ten armed men vs just one lonely Hanyou…The odds aren't exactly in Inuyasha favor.

The man was still looking at Inuyasha waiting for him to answer him. If it's one thing Inuyasha could do right now it would be to slit this guys throat. In fact, it's the second thing he thinks about most before Kagome.

" I…understand" When Inuyasha said those words it felt as if he eaten something bitter and that after taste is still in his throat.

The man smiled, "good. Now-"

Before he could continue his sentence his phone had rang. The man answered very annoyed. "What!?"

As the man listened on the phone his face became more and more his aura turned into which would be the equivalent to any psychopathic serial killer. Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder what was going on. He only ever seen his boss truly pissed a few times and every time it happened it always leads to a dozens of bodies that he has to take care of.

Once the man finished with his conversation. He closed his eyes and clenched his fist as if he had to think of something, anything else for a moment so he wouldn't do anything rash. Once he was done, he took a deep breath and looked at Inuyasha.

"I have a new assignment for you Inuyasha"

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows. _Shit, it can't be good._

"last week someone decided to made a hit in one of my spots in Kyoto. They only took 10 kilos but now I just heard that that same person went to the Hiroshima made another hit. But this time they didn't take 10 they took 100 kilos"

Inuyasha already knew what he had to do. It was no question about it; find whoever was doing this and kill them. It may sound simple but it's not. Not only does he has to find out who was stealing from his boss but also who gave him the information about his boss's cartel whereabouts. There's no way that person alone figured out where the drugs were by theirselves, then steal it and got away alive. So it's has to be someone also from the inside as well. Inuyasha shook his head. Whoever stole from his boss was obviously in way over their head.

"I got it, I'll handle it so don't worry" Inuyasha said with a stern voice. Inuyasha looked at his boss with serious eyes letting him know that he will find the person take care of everything else.

His boss felt a little reassured. Before going into his car he finished his cigarette and stomped it on the ground. Then he looked at Inuyasha.

"I don't just want the person who did this dead, I want their family dead too. Wife children, cousins- all of them, dead"

Inuyasha clenched his fist. He wasn't a heartless bastard. But what can he do, his life was in this man hands and if doesn't does what he says then it will be his family in body bags.

Before answering, Inuyasha took small breath "I Understand, Naraku"


End file.
